hzrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Heist Inc.
Heist Inc. is a criminal organization Story Background What can truly be said about these men? Call them idiots, madmen, or even heroes if you see it that way. It all began in the year 2011, back in Liberty City's "CityBank", known as Liberty City's most guarded bank. Let me take you back to the infamous event known as "The Circus Bank". It was a regular day, drugs, alcohol, and violence raged through the streets of Liberty City. The weather was about to turn very dark and gloomy, the perfect opportunity for the perfect escape. I remember reading the old newspapers, all the civilian interviews written throughout the pages, the first time I saw an entire news article filled with the same event. I finally pieced all the interviews together to re-create the day this group created this historical event. From beginning to end, it seems like four men in suits had entered, nothing out of the ordinary just businessmen carrying out their daily routine. Not ten minutes after, gunshots were heard from what I assume is a basement, no witness interview tells it exactly, but all the noise came from underground apparently. The bank vault had zoomed past the heads of the civilians as they laid on the ground trying to remain safe. Four men in clown masks exited through the dark smoke, firing their weapons at all of the security trying to stop them. Once all the security were dealt with, one of the men had opened his satchel to reveal more clown masks. Once the police had arrived in the scene, a group of 30+ civilians exited the bank, all wearing clown masks. None of the suspects could be identified and who could blame them? By that time, all the rain in the way made it impossible to have full visual of the area and with all these clowns running around, who can tell who is who? This is the first heist they pulled. I know their entire history but they never wanted to tell me the beginning and I finally cracked it. The start of the Heisters, known to the public as the PayDay Gang. This is my father's legacy... A Safe Haven They call it a Safe Haven, where they hid all their weapons, ammunition, masks, armor, everything you could possibly imagine was in here. Me? I never saw it like that, to me it was home. This house, where the exterior seemed all dusty and ruined and a complete waste of time was a shining home inside. Everything was just so nice and clean, so full of technology and cameras and even an area for them to train their aim. They had their very own bank vault installed in order to keep the money they robbed from others safe. This was the only true place that was safe for them. Don't get me wrong, they did a lot of different heists throughout their active years, don't be fooled by my story, I'm only telling you the big ones. Jewelry stores, car dealerships, casinos, anything you can imagine they had robbed it blind. How the fuck did they do all this, you ask? I have absolutely no idea. Well, had no idea. Not until the day that I met their songbird. The man who tracked everything happening outside of the heist, radios, police movement, civilians. This man was San Saba, the handler of the Heisters... Original Crew The original crew was pretty small, five people including San Saba and he never really did any of the physical work, he just watched and supported but they still considered him as a part of the crew. The four horsemen, they called them. That and clowns because of their stupid clown masks they'd wear for every heist, I always hated those masks. They never really told me why they wore them, I just know it was a way to make fun of the government. Four nicely dressed men who are clowns? Never truly understood how that made fun of anything. The four had very different personalities, all very useful to one another during these heists. First up was Paris, or Jean Pierre legally. He was French and was the technician of the group, always making sure that cameras had been shut off and delaying cell phones, in case things went down and the cops were heading their way. Next was Tromsø, or Ansgar Hansen legally. He was Norwegian and was the brute of the group, always making sure to have machine guns loaded and ready for him in case things went south. You think four men in suits, masks, and a gun were scary? Ansgar was the one truly giving out that feeling of fear, a huge man drenched in bullet-proof armor walking around with a machine gun? Yeah, he was a scary son of a bitch. The third was Shanghai, or Peng Shen legally. You guessed it, he was Chinese. He was the wildcard of the group, you could never really expect what he was up to. He was unpredictable but had enough control to always stick to the plan. He was always sure to show the civilians that he was a psychopath and would not hesitate to off one of them off if he needed to. Last was my father, Nevada, or legally known as Robert McCoy. My father was the mastermind of it all, the one who would be considered the inside man. No matter what place was about to get hit, he was sure to get a job in that location somehow and case the joint. He knew every single detail of any building they set foot in as a group, he was the man with the plans. Now, I'm stepping in to continue what they started. Call me, Tennessee... Some Things Are Forever You know what's forever? Diamonds, that's what's forever. The never-ending cycle of diamonds. Now, this place was very popular in Liberty City and funny enough, one of the four actually own the place now. Well, not really him but his son. So, to keep him safe I won't disclose the name of the location but I will call this event "The Diamond". Why such a simple name? Well, because the heist was very simple, somehow. You'd think a place holding the biggest diamond known to man would have more security, right? Well, you're totally wrong. This place literally had nothing in it whatsoever. This was a setup. I don't know how they knew but the exact day of the heist, all of the merchandise was gone and the only ones inside were members of the PD soaked in bullet-proof armor. Of course, a simple store heist didn't require anything major so unfortunately, the four had just their suits on them and began to run. The chase woke all of Algonquin, for those of you who don't know that's an area of Liberty City. Jackasses, pick up a book once in your life, why don't you? Anyway, throughout the streets, all you'd hear were gunfire slowly moving through the streets of Algonquin. My father and his men would repeat the process, take cover, fire and run. Take cover, fire and run. This lasted until they were far enough to be able to hot-wire a car and get away. This day isn't really talked about much, as it was the first time the gang ran into a setup and San Saba had no information regarding it. This was the day the government was officially hunting the Heisters... Clowns, Death & Tax Returns You know I still can't believe they did this. This was probably the craziest thing that they ever did and man, you could see the outcome a mile away. So, this is a bit of a time skip but of course, I kinda have to so I have enough time to explain the story and legacy of this group. A few months after the events of "The Diamond", they continued to pull heists but many times they were met by PD officers once more in different setups. Unfortunately, San Saba was not able to help them because even he had no idea how the PD had this information. How did they know more than half of the places they were hitting? Was someone a rat? This was answered during the day they raided City Hall. Knowing well that this would be the last time they wear their stupid fucking clown masks. This was the time for answers and was the day the Chief of Police stopped by for a visit. A bit more of a time skip here. The police had the area surrounded but by that time, the group had finally gone. All that was left behind was a dead body wearing a clown mask. Paris was the one to fuck them over, trying to make a career for himself as an informant for the FBI and look what it got him. This is when they all disappeared, it's been six years since I last talked to my father... International Connections The good thing is, although my father had disappeared, most of his fortune was left with us and were sent to San Andreas. Oh yeah, I might've forgotten to mention I was alive during all this, I wasn't unborn or anything I just didn't know this was his life. No, I really just found this out the day that I met Hector. He was the one who told me everything that my dad and his did. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, of course, Hector was San Saba's son. He told me everything that our family had done together, except the first heist, of course, they never wanted to speak of that day with any of us. Although San Andreas was very different from Liberty City, it was my new home and I was just glad to have a friend by my side and Hector was that friend. We did endless things together after we found out about our family history. Stole calls, robbed stores, I guess something kicked in when I found out about my family history. This wasn't big enough though, I wanted more and more and these small robberies just weren't cutting it. I had to make the Heisters for myself... Lets Make Some Money After doing this for a year or so, Hector and I decided to get legal. Well, not really. See we decided to start a company in San Andreas together. Vento Aureo International, an Italian company that my dad used to handle and now I am growing. The business took off well enough, importing Italian vehicles for citizens as well as giving those who seek loans a chance to redeem themselves through gambling or whatever the fuck they did to get money. Sure, here and there we'd get harassed by the PD and some gangs, but when you're loaded that really isn't an issue right? Of course, I couldn't handle all my problems with my father's money so I began to plan everything out with Hector. We began recruiting friends and strangers into our organization, both legal and illegal. Some men were hired to run our organization, knowing nothing about any of the illegal activities we perform. The other men were muscle for our heists, making sure that every single piece of cash from a place was taken. Every store should be completely cleaned out... Personal Favors It's all fun in games until someone finds your identity. I don't know how exactly this was done but an organization had found our identity. I won't say exactly how or who it was, but this was blackmail and to them, it was considered a personal favor. San Andreas is known for all the gang activity that roams the streets and unfortunately, we were about to get involved. In order to make sure that all my heisters were safe and had their identities protected, we had to support this organization in their war with a gang. That was the loudest day in San Andreas history, many men had died and somehow none of the PD had ever shown up to see what the issue was. I later found out that they were paid off and we were in the clear. I can't be too mad about our identity being stolen though, thanks to that happening I now know that the PD can be bought for their silence. This was more of a personal favor to me... Bullets "Men, like bullets, go farthest when they are smoothest." -Jean Paul It's funny, I've always thought about writing a book. Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas, you ever heard of it? The crazy adventure of two men on a psychedelic road trip in Las Vegas filled with one of the most disturbing things I've ever read in a book. Of course, they made a movie from the book and that particular moment will forever be engraved in my head. I can't imagine myself ever actually finishing this book or even a movie being made from my stories. Truly, in the eyes of the beholder, my life must be action-packed and entertaining but as the person experiencing all this? It's terrifying, having bullets fly past you day in and day out. Having deals and being involved in illegal activities. Making sure that all the bribes handed to the LSPD don't get traced back to me in any way. Yes, indeed it is a crazy life I involve others in. Of course, they seem to enjoy it, I mean why else would all these thugs dressed as businessmen, being paid insane amounts of money, even bother experiencing all the things I've made them do. Surely, it can't be because of money only, right? In the eyes of civilians, my entire life must just be a movie to them and there's no way anyone who's right in the head could possibly believe everything is completely true. Of course, you're not like any other civilian, are you? No, you went out of your way to find out more about me and this organization I run. How did you even get to read this? Are you some kind of stalker who broke into my Office at Heist Incorporated and took the first draft of my book? Have I been somehow published and you're actually interested in Heist Incorporated's story? Have all these voices in my head finally talked me into taking the final step off that tall building, causing you to read what is believed a suicide book? Guess the only one who really knows is you right? I'm just writing what comes to my head. He who makes a beast of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man... Fortune & Glory Those with glory may not have fortune, however, those with fortune always have glory. Unfortunately, not all who join this pact and brotherhood we have created for one another are always as loyal as one would think. There's always going to be someone who will end up being a backstabber in a sense, with Julian Chase, the man who robbed Heist Inc. blind is no different. Never would you believe that the one handling the money in an off shore acocunt would be the one to take everything and run away. We've put out a bounty for his head under an alias for his action. We've all agreed that this is a good thing thought, see, now we have more of a reason to start robbing and heisting once more. The cycle continues... San Andreas Goal I don't really have a goal in mind. San Andreas is just my playground. There are endless things to do here, endless tours and countless tourists to rob. New civilians every single day to interact with and recruit into this new found organization I've begun. No one would ever expect that salesmen working for a car dealership were some of the most dangerous criminals in San Andreas. Plus, who mixes loans and a car dealership anyways? So, most people simply thought we were friendly men who trusted other enough with loans and gave great deals on vehicles imported from places far away. My goal has not been made, but I know all I want to have is all the money in San Andreas. Every single bill, quarter and nickel that roams in the pockets of the citizens that walk our streets every day in this hell hole I call home. It's time I get my payday... Gallery ' Heist Inc. HQ.jpg|Heist Inc. HQ ' Category:Gangs